Movie night
by kerorolover16
Summary: RE WRITE: The turtles can't always be fighting crime and saving the good people of New york, so what do they do in there spear time? Well here's a little glimpse into the off time of our favorite heros in a half shell. rated T for one word, but who even pays attention to those?


Movie night

"C'mon, Donnie, are you done fixing the DVD player yet?"

"Yeah! I'll die if I don't watch a movie soon!"

Raph and Mikey stood over Donatello's shoulder as they watched impatiently as he attempted to fix their DVD player after the last time Mikey and Raph had one of their famous wrestling matches. He turned to face his brothers in annoyance.

"First of all, Mikey, I can assure you that you would die if you don't watch a movie, but I also can assure you you'll die if you don't stop bugging me," He joked turning to Raph. "Second of all, I'm working as fast as I can."

"Well it's not fast enough!" Raph snapped.

"Hey, I'm not the one who broke it in the first place!"

"But you are the one who built it."

"Give me a break, I was 7!"

"And a half!" Mikey added.

"Oh it matters!" Donnie said rolling his eyes.

Leo walked joined his brothers in the living room holding a bowl filled with popcorn.

"Alright guys, that's enough."" He said smiling. "The longer you bug Donnie the longer it will take him to fix the DVD player that you two broke."

"Thank you, Leo." Donnie said smirking toward his other two brothers, who merely pouted.

"No prob." Leo chuckled as he knelt down next to his brother to observe his work. "How much longer do you think it will take?" He asked offering Don some of the popcorn.

Don thankfully took a small handful and stuffed it into his mouth, not once taking his eyes off the badly damaged DVD player.

"Well its busted up pretty bad…" He said before swallowing. "…could be another hour or so."

Mikey groaned loudly and flopped on his back. Raised his trembling arm dramatically

"Need…entertainment…" He whispered.

"No, you need a brain." Raph joked.

"You can't criticize someone who's dying!" Mikey snapped.

"I just did." He replied smirking.

Leo smiled and rolled his eyes. He placed the bowl on Mikeys chest.

"Here, let this revive you."

Mikey's head shot up and he smiled as he quickly snached the bowl

"I sudenly feel a lot better." He said already beginning to scarf down the contents of the bowl. "Thanks Leo!" He muffled in between mouthfuls.

"You're welcome." Leo said still smiling. He could have all the enjoyment of a watching a movie just by watching his brothers.

"I hope you plan on making more popcorn." Said Raph. "A lot more."

"As soon as April gets her," He looked up at the clock. "which sould be…"

"Guys, I'm here!" Aprils voice broke in before he could finnish.

"..right now!"

April walked down to where the boys were gathered holding bags filled with assorted movies, popcorn, and soda.

"What'd I miss?"

"Well, Raph and Mikey broke the DVD player wrestling after Mikey tried feeding spike some of his pizza, I'm fixing it, Mikey nearly died but was then revived with popcorn, and that's about it." Donnie answered.

"So I didn't miss much then?" April joked.

"Nope." Raph smirked as he left for the kitchen.

April reached down into one of the bags and pulled out several packages of popcorn. She handed them to Leo.

"Here's the popcorn you wanted."

Leo took the bags and smiled. "Thanks."

"Thank goodness, I'm almost out!" Mikey exclaimed lifting his almost emty bowl.

Leo rolled his eyes and took away the bowl and followed Raph to the kitchen.

"Hey! I was still using that!" Mikey protested chasing after his older brother.

April placed the bags on the floor and knelt down next to Donnie. He kept his head down and avoided eye contact to hide his blush. She watched him fildle with the DVD player for a while before she finally spoke up.

"Boy, those two busted this thing up pretty bad, didn't they?" She said attempting to start a conversation.

Donnie laughed slightly. "It's not the first time."

April laughed too, causing Donnie to blush harder.

"Do you need any help" April offered.

Donnie's blush disappeared as he faced the red head with a raised eye ridge.

"You know how to do this?"

April shrugged. "We learn something like this in school one time when we had a substitute."

"Yeah but were those electronics made by a 7 year old turtle?" Donnie joked.

"No, but they might as well had." April laughed.

Donnie laughed too as he allowed her to attempt to help him repair the badly damaged DVD player. Just then a loud pop was heard from the kitchen. There was a moment of silence before a voice squeaked from the kitchen.

"Donnie…" Of course it had to be Mikey.

"Yes Mikey?"

"Do you think you'd also have time to fix the microwave?" He giggled nervously.

Don sighed "Of course, Mikey."

"Thank you…"

"Mmhmm"

April merely giggled and followed Donnie to the kitchen.

~/\~

After an hour to fix the DVD play and an extra 30 minutes to fix the microwave, the group was finally ready to begin their movie night.

"Alright everyone, grab a bowl." Raph announced as he and Leo each carried in large bowls of popcorn.

Mikey rushed up to them but Raph quickly pulled away.

"Not so fast, you only get one bowl." Raph warned.

Mikey pouted but Raph gave him a bowl and he quickly forgot about it.

"Did you get the DVD player working, Don?" Leo asked handing him a bowl.

"Yeah, it should work just fine now." Don said taking the bowl. "Chowder heads 1 and 2 banged it up pretty bad, but I got it working."

"Which am I?" Mikey asked already digging into his popcorn.

"Yes…" Raph smirked as he watched Mikey turned super confused.

"Now all that's left is to pick a movie." Don pointed out.

"And we're not watching Space heroes, so don't even think about it, Leo." Raph established.

Leo pouted while everyone mentally sighed with relief.

"Yeah, besides, it's my turn to pick!" said Mikey.

"Here, I brought some of my movies from home." April handed the bag to Mikey.

Mikey took the bag and quickly began to rummage through the bag. It took 5 minutes of searching before Raph began to get frustrated.

"Will you just pick one already?!" He snapped.

"Don't rush me! This takes concentration!"

"So does your training and yet you never give that much concentration."

"Because I'm already a master." Mikey attempted to sound though.

"Then how would you like to try your luck against me then, Michelangelo?" Everyone turned towards the direction of Splinters voice as he entered the room.

"Uh…I'm on my break…" Mikey chuckled nervously.

Splinter laughed slightly. "Of course you are, now please pick a movie quickly."

"Hai Sense…" Mikey mumbled sinking down into the bag. He finally emerged with a case in hand. "This one!" He exclaimed.

Leo took the case from his brother and examined the case with a raised eye ridge.

"Transformers?"

"Never heard of it." Said Raph.

"So?! Look at the cover! GIANT ROBOTS! You can tell me that's not automatically awesome!" Mikey shouted excitedly.

Leo shrugged. "Fine, but you're putting it in." He said holding the case to his younger brother.

Mikey groaned and took the case. "Fine…"

He put the movie into the DVD player and the chaos began…

~/\~

"Who's Michael Bay?"

"I don't know, Mikey."

"Well look it up!"

"Shut up I'm trying to watch!"

~/\~

"Hey, Donnie?"

"What now?"

"Can you hand me a soda?"

"Why?"

"Because I wuv you."

"Ugh, fine, just never say it like that again."

"Thank you Donnie"

"Oh, shut up."

~/\~

"Are those robots real?"

"Yes Mikey, robot came all the way from space just to make a movie."

"Give me a break; I've lived my life underground!"

"Boys, be quiet and watch the movie."

"Hai Sensei…"

~/\~

"You ok over there, Don?"

"Sure…"

"You were starting to nod off there…"

"Mmhmm."

"Mikey, grab the water bucket."

"Gladly."

~/\~

"How is it that Mikey fell asleep before me?"

"He did? He picked the friggin movie!"

"The volume is cranked up all the way too!"

"Who cares?! Get a marker!"

"Raphael…"

"Buzzkill…"

~/\~

The movie finally ended with Mikey passing out, Don lying down barely awake, Splinter leaving early to leaving early to go to bed, and Raph drawing a mustache on Mikey's face.

April stood up and stretched.

"Thanks for inviting me for movie night, guys." She thanked.

"No problem. We needed the company." Leo said with a smile.

"Is that normal?" She pointed to the two younger turtles.

"Yeah, they normally don't make it through movie night."

"Do they just sleep on the couch then?"

"Nah, they usually wake up by the end of the movie and head to their rooms."

April simply shrugged and gathered her stuff.

"Well thanks again, I better get home before my aunt has a heart attack."

"Bye."

"Later."

"Hmm…"

April chuckled at Donnie's attempt to say good bye despite being nearly asleep.

April waved one last time before making her way home. Leo woke up Mikey as he trudged to his bed room leaning on Leo the whole time. Raph attempted to wake up Don to go to his room but he refused to budge.

"5 more minutes…" Don mumbled swatting away his brother.

"C'mon Donnie, Mikey got up, so can you."

"No I can't…"

"C'mon you can sleep in your room."

"That requires effort…"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Alright, smart ass, how about this."

Raph maneuvered his arms underneath his brother and effortlessly lifted him off the couch. Normally Don would have protested but instead he yawned and turned into Raph's chest.

"You're such a softy, Raphie…" He mumbled knowing that that nickname annoyed his brother to know end.

"What if I were to drop you?" Raph retorted.

"Then that would be my cue to shut up?"

"Yep." Raph said smirking.

Raph walked to Donnie's room "ever so gently" threw his brother down on to the mattress and pulled the blanket over him.

"Gee, thanks, you're so generous…" Donnie grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up and go to sleep."

"Gladly…" Donnie yawned and quickly dozed off.

Raph smiled and left the room and was met by his older brother with a smug look on his face.

"Donnie's right, you are a big softy." He said with a very big smile.

Raph's eyes narrowed but still continued to smile.

"I can't always be the angry one you know." He answered. "It gets old after a while."

"Wait…you don't like being angry?" They turned towards the sound of Mikey's tired voice coming from his room. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?!"

"Don't make me come in there, Mikey!" Raph shouted.

"While you're in here, you could check closet for monsters!"

Shut up and go to bed."

"Not without a story!"

Raph smiled and clenched his fists. "Oh, I'll give you a story…" He mumbled making his way to his little brother's bed room.

Not long after, loud bangs and the sound of Mikey yelling "Uncle!" brought a smile to Leo's face. His smile grew as Donnie made his way past him planning to silence his brothers his own special way. Soon even more bangs and more shouting of the phrase "Uncle" came from the room. Donnie emerged from the room with Raph holding his head behind him.

"Why can't you fight like this during practice?"

"There's no fun in that." Donnie mumbled stumbling back to his bed.

"Wait, if you can get up to whap me and Mikey, how come I had to carry you to your room?!"

"No one said you had to."

Raph growled but Leo stopped him from doing anything he'd regret.

"Just go to bed, Raph, you can beat him during training tomorrow."

"I heard that!" Donnie shouted sleepily.

"Just go to sleep, Donnie."

Leo heard Donnie grumbled angrily before it was replaced by light snores.

"Ugh… sometimes I wish we were normal…" Raph groaned making his way back to his room.

Leo smiled and shook his head. I t was nights like this he was glad his family wasn't normal. Despite what anyone else may think, he knew he had the best family ever.

**CUTENESS OVERLOAD! This just proves that boredom leads to dangerous things, my dear readers. The ending was a bit clichéd but I like it. I'm sorry if you thought the story was to boring for you, but you already read it, I made the money, so HA! Wait I'm not getting paid for this? Why am I not getting paid for this?! *Ahem* Well, anyway please review and check out my other story "Not feeling well" if you have the time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a complaint to write to regarding lack of payment…**


End file.
